La lettre
by Yaeris
Summary: [EDIT] Ma toute première fiction. Dean est au plus mal, et l'explique à Castiel. Happy End. Résumé un peu bizarre, mais peut être que ça vaut le coup ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici ma toute première histoire ici, je suis toute exciter :D

Pour cette première histoire, ce sera un thème plutôt triste, cependant ce texte me tient beaucoup à cœur, j'ai pour habitude d'écrire beaucoup sur Supernatural. Dans ce contexte, Dean et Castiel sont tout deux des adolescents, il discute par sms.

Je précise que les mots en italique sont les pensées, ce qui n'a pas était dit de vive voix.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle n'a pas trop de faute !

Bonne lecture !

\- Ça va mon cœur ?  
\- Très bien _pas du tout_ et toi ?  
\- Oui, ça va . Où es-tu?  
\- Chez un ami. _Je ne sais pas._  
\- Ah c'est cool ! Et vous faites quoi alors ?  
\- On joue aux jeux vidéo. _Je regarde le sang qui coule._  
\- Je vais te laisser tranquille alors.  
\- D'accord mon ange. _Non, ne me laisses pas._  
\- À ce soir, je t'aime.  
\- Ok, à ce soir. _Si je suis encore là_. Je t'aime plus que tout. _Je suis désolé..._

Castiel,

Si tu savais mon cœur, à quel point je m'en veux.  
Laisse moi tomber. _Restes avec moi_ , tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un comme ça. _Ne t'en vas pas_.  
Je vois tout ce sang couler, c'est beau. _Horrible..._ J'aurais aimé mourir avant, _vivre_. Et ne pas te faire tant de mal.  
Au pire, tu m'oublieras. Je veux pas. Et tu souriras. _Pas moi._  
Pars, pars loin de moi. _Aide-moi_. Et ne te retournes pas. _Ne lâche pas ma main_. De toute façon, j'ai tout gâché. _Ce n'est pas moi._  
Quand tu liras cette lettre, tu sauras d'avance que je ne serais plus. _À l'aide._ Tu ne pourras pas me retrouver. _Je suis juste là_. Ne pleures pas. _Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal encore_. Je deviendrais ton ange gardien, _et même ça je ne le mérite pas.._  
Déteste-moi. _Aime-moi plus que tout._  
Je te déteste... _Je t'aime à l'infini._ ''

Castiel lu la lettre, et il pleura toutes les larmes de son être. Il se jura de ne l'aimais que lui. Castiel s'était décidé, il le rejoindra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, j'ai finalement changé d'avis, c'est officiel, je n'aime pas du tout les death fic. c'est pourquoi j'ai repris en main l'histoire et décidé de lui offrir une suite, il y aura encore 1 chapitre ainsi qu'un épilogue. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. J'accepte toutes les critiques donc n'hésité pas.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Bonne lecture.

Parce que parfois dans la vie, on peut avoir une petite goutte de chance.

Alors que Castiel lisait la lettre laissée par Dean une nouvelle fois et que Dean rongé par un regret amer et s'éteignait doucement, un chien arriva et aboya sur Dean.

Un joggeur alertait par les aboiements de son chien arriva près du corps blottit contre un arbre.

« Jeune homme, vous allez bien ? » demanda l'homme en s'approchant de Dean.

Un simple gémissement de douleur fut l'unique réponse du blessé.

« Mon dieu, qu'avait vous fait ? » s'alarma le joggeur en voyant l'état dans lequel le châtain s'était mis.

Dean s'évanouit, pendant que le joggeur le porta en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher aux blessures. Il sortit de la forêt, son chien trottinant à ses côtés.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel tenait toujours la lettre entre ses mains et la relisait encore et encore.

« Pourquoi tu a fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas parlé ? Castiel était comme en transe répétant sans cesse le prénom de son petit ami comme un leitmotiv. Pourquoi devrais-je faire comme la coutume le veut et répondre à ta lettre ? Tu ne la liras pas, pas vrai ? Attends-moi je viens te rejoindre... »

Sam était en train de lire un livre, fort ennuyant aux yeux de son petit ami. Soudain son portable sonna.

« Numéro inconnu. Je me demande qui ça peut être » Dit-il tout en regardant le numéro affiché.

« Décroche pas ! C'est peut-être un appel piégé, ton téléphone explosera lorsque tu décrocheras ! » Gabriel rigolait à sa bêtise lorsque Sam décrocha en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Allô ? » Fit Sam.

« Bonjour, je suis bien chez Monsieur Sam Winchester ? » Demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui c'est bien moi »

« Je suis la secrétaire de l'hôpital civil de Sioux Fall, votre frère aîné vient d'être pris en charge par l'un de nos médecins. »

« Excusez-moi mais comment ce fait-il que mon frère soit à l'hôpital ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » La voix de Sam laissé transparaître son angoisse. Gabriel s'approcha afin de suivre la conversation.

« En effet, il se trouve qu'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, un homme a, par miracle, réussi à le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Sam pâlit au fur et à mesure que la secrétaire lui expliqua les événements, Gabriel fronça les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Sam avait presque murmuré.

« Si vous pouviez venir au plus vite afin de signer les quelques documents ce serait bien aimable. »

« Très bien, merci. »

« À tout à l'heure. »

Après avoir raccroché, Sam se précipita dans la chambre afin de s'habiller convenablement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Tenta Gabriel tandis que le garçon qui lui sert de petit ami traversa l'appartement d'un pas rapide.

« Dean est à l'hosto, il a essayé de se foutre en l'air. » Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! » S'étrangla le jeune homme.

« Je dois y aller, si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, je voudrais pas t'embêter. »

Gabriel fit une grimace avant de s'approcher de Sam.

« Hey Kiddo, je vais pas te laisser tout seul ! Je ne figure pas comme pot de fleurs. Râla Gabriel pour la forme. On est en couple non ? Alors on règle ça ensemble ! »

Sam lui fit un mince sourire puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? » Demanda Gabriel.

« Beaucoup de choses ? » Se moqua Sam.

Gabriel grogna puis releva légèrement la tête pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

Le couple partit après s'être préparé, direction l'hôpital.

Sam roulait à une vitesse légèrement , beaucoup trop, au-dessus de la limitation mais s'en foutait complètement. Il était à la fois anxieux et en colère contre son frère. Gabriel essayait en vain de lui faire changer les idées.

« Hey, et Castiel dans tout ça ? On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre toi ? » Demanda soudainement Gabriel.

« Je ne sais pas Gabe, il est peut-être déjà là-bas. » Répondit machinalement Sam tout en s'énervant parce que la voiture de devant n'avançait pas assez vite au goût de ce dernier.

« Je vais l'appeler quand même, pour être sûr. »

Gabriel composa le numéro et attendit que son frère décroche. Après la 5ème tonalité, il décrocha enfin, les mains de Gabriel se décrispèrent instantanément.

« Salut Castiel, tu vas bien ? » Commença Gabriel pour tâter le terrain.

Castiel ne répondit pas, ce qui poussa Gabriel à croire qu'il savait que Dean était à l'hôpital.

« On est en route pour l'hôpital avec Sam. »

« Pourquoi ? L'un de vous a un souci ? » Demanda Castiel avec une voix rauque.

« Non pas nous. Castiel, tu ne sais pas que Dean est à l'hôpital ? » Gabriel s'étonna.

« Je... Il a... Il est... » Castiel n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, il respirait bruyamment et sa voix tremblait.

« Calme-toi Castiel, il est à l'hosto et un médecin la prit en charge. »

« Il va bien ? Dis-moi que oui... je t'en prie Gabriel... » Il avait éclaté en sanglots.

« On vient te chercher, calmes-toi et prépares-toi d'accord ? On sera là dans 5-10 minutes. »

Castiel avait raccroché, Gabriel soupira bruyamment et rangea son portable.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que Dean était à l'hosto. Mais il était vraiment perturbé.

« On est presque chez lui. Toute cette histoire va s'arranger... »

Un silence tomba dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Gabriel se rongeait un ongle à défaut de manger des bonbons, ce qu'il n'y avait pas dans la voiture.

« Je crois que je devrais mettre un paquet de bonbons dans la boîte à gants. » Dit Sam afin de dédramatiser un peu les choses.

« C'est sûr que ça a meilleur goût les bonbons. » Répondit Gabriel en mettant ses mains devant lui pour les regarder.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Castiel. Gabriel allait sonner pour l'avertir de leur arrivé mais au moment où il allait sortir de la voiture, Castiel montra le bout de son nez. Il avait très mauvaise mine, il monta dans la voiture et salua les deux garçons d'une petite voix.

« Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'empressa de demander Gabriel.

Le concerné baissa la tête, ses mains agrippèrent son pantalon.

« Calme-toi Gabe, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien » Dit doucement Sam en redémarrant pour partir en direction de l'hôpital.

« Dean a... Il m'a... Il était sortie voir un ami mais... » Castiel avait beaucoup de mal à parler.

« Mais ? Il t'a trompé avec ce garçon ? »

Castiel releva la tête, choqué par ces propos. Sam pinça Gabriel pour lui intimer le silence.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Gabe, Dean ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, et surtout pas à Castiel ! » Le fustigea Sam.

« Il m'a laissé une lettre. » Coupa Castiel, la tête baissée à nouveau.

« Une lettre ? » Demanda Sam.

« Quel genre de lettre ? » Poursuivit Gabriel.

« Il me dit qu'il est s'en veut pour une chose que je ne sais pas. Que je mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Castiel avait tout déballé d'un coup puis se tut, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Il reprit après un énième reniflement. Il a aussi dit que lorsque je lirais sa lettre, il ne sera plus et aussi que... » Castiel n'avait pas fini sa phrase, un frisson le prit et il fut incapable de prononcer les derniers mots de la lettre.

« Aussi que ? » Insista Sam.

Sam regarda Castiel ans le rétroviseur et fut frappé par la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage et dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il se mordit la lèvre et se maudissait d'avoir insisté.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un lourd silence à l'hôpital, Castiel avait arrêté de pleurer, ses yeux étaient rougis, il regardait dans le vague. Gabriel avait passé un bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Sam quant à lui était aller voir la secrétaire, celle qui avait appelé plus tôt.

« Il est dans la chambre 506, je ne sais pas s'il est réveillé cependant. Les périodes de visite se terminent à 18h30. » Expliqua la secrétaire.

« Très bien, merci beaucoup. » Répondit Sam en s'éloignant vers les deux frères qui l'attendaient.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda Castiel, très bas comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même.

« Je ne pourrais pas te répondre. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? » Demanda Sam.

« Non pas que je sache, justement... »

« Je vais lui dire deux moi à cet imbécile de première ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire autant de mal à mon frère, et ni à toi Sam. » Gabriel était pour le moins énervé.

« Gabe, calme-toi ce n'est pas le moment de t'énerver. » Sam semblait excédé.

« Tu ne diras rien à Dean. Il est déjà assez mal comme ça. » Rouspéta Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui bon, ça va, j'ai compris. » Gabriel croisa les bras et bouda comme un enfant.

Sam sourit, attendrit par le comportement de son petit ami. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, beaucoup de monde en sortit, des infirmières, des médecins, des patients et leur famille.

« Mon dieu, ils sont rentrés à combien là-dedans ? » S'étonna Gabriel.

« Tu t'étonnes vraiment pour rien quand même ! » Dit Sam en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Castiel entra à son tour et appuya sur le bouton numéro 5. les portes se refermèrent et un nœud se créa dans son ventre.

Les étages défilèrent avec lenteur, comme si l'ascenseur voulait jouer avec les nerfs des trois hommes.

Il s'arrêta au 3 ème étage et un homme entra. Il portait une blouse blanche tachée de sang. Celui de Castiel ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsqu'il repensa à la lettre.

Il serra les poings et les dents afin de faire sortir ces images de sa tête.

« Il est vivant, il s'en sortira, tout ira mieux. Il est vivant, il s'en sortira, tout ira mieux. » Castiel se répétait ses mots comme pour se rassurer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Sam.

Il ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête avec difficulté.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, arrivé à l'étage 5. ils allèrent en direction de la chambre 605. Castiel avait juste peur de le perdre.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :) Je suis de retour pour la suite, aujourd'hui je vais poster le dernier chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue.  
Bonne lecture, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue tout à l'heure.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte. Castiel inspira profondément. Dans quel état allait-il le retrouvé ?

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, une femme en sortit.

« Oh, bonjour. Je suis le docteur Zinner. Vous êtes là pour Dean je suppose. Elle leur fit un sourire aimable. Il est réveillé, un peu sonné par contre. C'est un chouette garçon. Évitez de parler trop fort par contre. S'il y a le moindre souci, vous pouvez m'appeler. »

« Merci docteur. » Répondit Sam aimablement.

Le docteur s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

« Quelle fusée ! » Observa Gabriel.

« Bon, allons voir notre grand débile » Dit Sam.

« Sam ! » S'offusqua Castiel.

« Et après on me crie dessus quand c'est moi qui dis ça ! » S'indigna Gabriel.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, voir comment allait Dean, le voir vivant. Cependant, une peur restée tout de même. Les derniers mots de la lettre le hanté. Et si Dean ne voulait pas le voir ? S'il le détestait vraiment ?

« Gabriel, arrête de râler ! On ne va pas attendre 3 heures avant d'ouvrir cette fichu porte. » Dit Sam.

Sam passa devant Castiel et toqua légèrement. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra directement. Gabriel suivit le mouvement et Castiel resta dehors, il avait besoin de temps.

Dean s'attendait à les voir arriver. Cependant, il avait appréhendé cette rencontre. Comment les garçons allaient-ils réagir ? Apparemment, Castiel n'était pas venu... Il aurait voulu, à ce moment précis, être enterré très profondément sous le sol. Il ne dit rien, attendant que le déluge arrive.

« Salut Dean, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Sam.

L'atmosphère était lourde, chacun était gêné. Comment pouvaient-ils entamer une discussion dans ces conditions ? Finalement ce fut Dean qui repris.

« Écoutez, je sais que j'ai merdé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis désolé. » Dean avait tout lâché d'une traite.

Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il connaissait la raison de son acte. Mais à quoi bon leur dire ?

« Tu es désolé ? Aaah la bonne blague ! Tu peux pas réfléchir avec ta tête, sombre idiot ?! On est qui pour toi hein ? Et Castiel dans tout ça, t'y a pensé ? Non. Tu as pensé qu'à ta petite personne. Pour pas changer tient ! On aurait pu t'aider ! » Gabriel avait explosé, il n'avait pas su se retenir.

Dean resta silencieux, le regard vide. Penser à Castiel ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait, il voulait le voir heureux. Avec lui il ne l'était pas. Enfin c'était selon les dires du frère de Castiel, Michel. Selon lui, Dean pourrissait la vie de Castiel, il l'empêchait d'avancer, d'avoir un avenir. Dean l'avait pris en pleine figure.

« Gabriel ça suffit ! » Sam avait crié horrifié par le comportement de son copain, il l'attrapa par le bras et sortit avec lui, laissant Dean seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand les deux hommes passèrent devant Castiel, qui avait entendu des éclats de voix sans pour autant avoir compris ce qu'il s'était dit, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui... » Castiel fut coupé par Sam qui secoua la tête.

Gabriel fut tiré par Sam jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Castiel se retrouva seul. Il souffla doucement et fit le vide dans sa tête puis entra dans la chambre de son petit ami.

Dean ne le remarqua pas. Assis sur son lit, la tête baissée, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Castiel contourna le lit et s'approcha de Dean, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur puis l'appela doucement.

« Dean ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-il très doucement.

Dean sursauta puis tourna la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un océan ? Alors qu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, il pensait qu'il allait voir une tempête dans ces si beaux yeux, voir de la haine, voir même du dégoût. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Son cœur se serra. Dans le regard de Castiel, il pouvait y voir de la peur, de la tristesse, de la tendresse mais surtout de l'espoir.

Dean détourna le regard par honte.

« Cas... Je... » Castiel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean, en faisant attention à ses blessures. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et resserra sa prise.

« Cas... » La voix de Dean se brisa. Il posa ses mains sur les bras de Castiel.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me détestes vraiment Dean ? Commença le jeune homme. Tu me détestes comme tu l'as écrit ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi... » Les larmes qu'il avait réussies à contenir jusqu'à présent coulèrent abondamment.

« Non... Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas... Je t'aime Cas... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas encore te faire du mal. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait souffrir, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! » La voix de Castiel était douce, malgré les larmes qui la rendit éraillée.

« Pourtant, il me la dit. Il m'a dit que je t'empêchais d'avancer, de vivre, d'avoir un futur... Il me la dit » Dean murmura sa dernière phrase.

Il savait qu'il venait de raconter un morceau de son problème, un morceau du pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il savait que la suite n'allait pas plaire à Castiel.

« Dean ? » La tête toujours posée sur l'épaule, il attendait un nom, Dean le savait.

« Laisse tomber, c'est passé... » Dean essayé de fuir.

« Dean ! » Castiel avait relevé la tête et fronçait à présent les sourcils.

Un long silence suivit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ça. »

« Dis-le-moi. » C'était un ordre, sec et dur.

« Cas... » Tenta tout de même Dean. C'était peine perdu.

« Maintenant Dean ! Bon sang, qui t'a raconté toutes ces conneries, merde ! » Lâcha Castiel.

« Depuis quand tu es vulgaire comme ça toi ? » Se moqua gentiment Dean.

« Pardon, mais ça m'énerve. Tu ne me rends pas malheureux. C'est tout le contraire ! »

« Merci. » Souffla Dean

Il se retourna vers cet homme inquiet pour lui et le serra dans ses bras à son tour. La chaleur de son corps lui fit un bien fou et son cœur rata un battement.

Dean voulut l'embrasser mais Castiel tourna la tête au dernier moment.

« N'essaye pas de m'amadouer. Dis-moi qui t'a dit ça. » Castiel le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es cruel... Dean hésita, il avait peur de la réaction de Castiel. C'est... Ton frère. Michel je crois... Oh Cas, je suis désolé... » Il posa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

« Michel ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute Dean, Michel est fou... Il aime blesser les autres. Comment a-t-il réussi à te parler ? » Castiel caressa doucement les cheveux de Dean.

« J'étais allé chez toi, je voulais te voir. Mais c'est lui qui m'a ouvert... »

« Tu aurais du m'en parler... Je t'aurais écouté, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Sur le coup, j'avais vraiment mal tu sais ? Ça m'a déchiré le cœur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser. C'était le pire pour moi. Pour rien au monde je voudrais te faire souffrir. »

« Idiot ! On en serait pas là aujourd'hui si tu m'en avais parlé. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Arrêtes de t'excuser. »

« Pard... »

« Dean ! » Le coupa Castiel.

Dean rigola doucement. Être dans les bras de son ange état tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience de ses actes, un peu tard, et avait vu l'état dans lequel il s'était mis, il s'était maudit pour sa lâcheté. Il avait regretté amèrement son geste, son idée et avait passé tout le reste du temps à pensé à Castiel, son ange.

« J'ai le droit à mon bisou maintenant ? » Lâcha Dean, comme si cela était une chose de la plus haute importance.

Castiel regarda Dean pendant un petit moment sans parler. Dean releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Castiel. Ce dernier lui sourit à ce moment.

« Bon retour parmi nous » Murmura-t-il. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les joues de son copain et l'embrasse tendrement.

Gabriel était encore énervé lorsque Sam et lui était sorti prendre l'air. Il ne tenait pas en place ce qui avait le don d'agacer le plus grand.

« Je sais que tu es énervé après lui, mais calme-toi, ça sert à rien de lui gueuler dessus. » Lui dit Sam.

« Il n'avait pas le droit, tu as vu l'état de Cassi ? Et le tient ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude aussi, même si je le montre pas, ou le dit pas. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'est tout. » S'énerva de plus belle le jeune homme.

Sam épuisé par toute cette histoire ne dit rien. Il serra simplement Gabriel dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Comme ça il arrêtera au moins de tourner en rond.

« Pardon Kiddo, lais tu sais qu'une situation pareil n'est pas censée arriver. »

« Je sais, mais là, maintenant j'aimerais juste profiter de t'avoir dans mes bras et avoir un peu de calme. »

Gabriel passa ses bras sous la veste de Sam, dans son do et il se colla un peu plus contre le jeune homme. Peu à peu il se calma, bercé par le battement du cœur contre son oreille.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » Demanda Gabriel après s'être calmé.

« Et toi, tu le sais ? » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire.

« Oh oui que je le sais. Sinon tu n'arriverais pas à me supporter. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Gabe. » Sam l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

Gabriel releva la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

À ce moment-là une petite fille passa avec sa mère.

« Dis maman, pourquoi les deux garçons ils se font un bisou ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant les deux hommes l'un contre l'autre.

La mère posa une main sur la tête de sa petite fille et sourit.

« Parce qu'ils s'aiment. » Répondit-elle tout simplement.

« Mais ce sont deux garçons, c'est bizarre non ? »

« Et alors ? Tant que tu es amoureuse c'est bon non ? Peu importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Être heureuse c'est le plus important ! »

Sam regardait la scène qui se passait juste devant eux. Au moment où la mère releva la tête, elle rencontra les yeux de Sam et son sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour.

Ça c'est une bonne mère ce dit Sam.

Dans la chambre 506, le calme était revenu. Castiel et Dean se demandaient où étaient passés leurs frangins. Une infirmière était passée pour voir comment allé Dean. Résultat, il restera la nuit sous observation et pourra sortir le lendemain si tout était en ordre.

Il était 17h30 et dans une heure les visites seront terminées.

« Promets-moi qu'au prochain problème tu m'en parles tout de suite ! » Insista Castiel, la tête posée sur le ventre de Dean, ses doigts dessinant des motifs invisibles sur les bras du châtain.  
Dean attrapa la main dont les doigts dessinaient encore pour y emmêler les siens avec.

« D'accord, je te le promets ? Puis tu sais, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, ça fait vraiment mal. »

« Je t'aurais pas laissé faire de toute façon. Tu es à moi. » Dit Castiel timidement, les joues rosies.

« Ça me va, je suis tout à toi. Corps et âme. » Dean lui sourit d'un sourire franc.

Castiel se redressa pour l'embrasser doucement. Les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes lui procurait toujours une drôle de sensation . Dean passa sa main derrière la nuque de Castiel et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue alla rencontrer sa consœur et un ballet de langue commença. Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement ce qui fit sourire son petit ami. Ils mirent fin au baiser et restèrent front contre front tout en se dévorant du regard.

« Je t'aime Dean. »

« Je t'aime aussi Cas, plus que tout. »

Gabriel choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre sans toquer et fit sursauter les deux hommes.

« Bah alors, on tourne un porno ici ou quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ni Gabriel, ni Dean ne reparleront de leur échange précédent, ne voulant pas à nouveau créer un froid dans la petite chambre.

« Gabriel ! » Fit la voix de Castiel qui avait rougi instantanément à l'entrée de son frère et Sam.

« Gabe, tu ne changeras jamais ! » Dit Sam en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« En tout cas, si on avait voulu en tourner un de film, tu l'aurais bien gâché. » Répondit Dean en rigolant.

« Dean, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. » Castiel ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Content de voir que tu vas mieux Deano. J'aurais était déçu de gagner si vite notre défi de 'qui aura réussi à faire rougir notre petit Cassi le plus, et le plus vite'. » Dit Gabriel en regardant son frère devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

« C'est quoi ce défi pourri ? » Demanda Sam perplexe, un sourcil levé.

Castiel avait voulu devenir sourd pour ne pas entendre cette discussion, ou bien partir, avec Dean, si déjà il partait, autant l'emmener avec.

« Demande ça à ton cher petit ami. Mais je sais très bien que je gagne haut la main. Pas vrai Cas ? » Demanda-t-il à Castiel, lui lançant un regard et un sourire aguicheurs des plus suggestifs.

Oui, Castiel voulait s'enfuir en courant et ne pas voir toutes ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête contre sa volonté. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait, cependant il faut bien avouer que rendre réalité ces dites images ne le dérangeaient aucunement. Et c'est rougissant toujours plus à ses pensées pour le moins interdites aux mineurs qu'il se pencha vers Dean pour l'embrasser devant le regard surpris de Gabriel et le sourire de Sam.

Tout aller mieux, au plus grand bonheur de notre petite famille.

« Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu fais autant de mal à mon frère je te tue ! » Lança Gabriel en sortant de la chambre.

« Gabriel ! » Crièrent en même temps Sam et Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila la fin de cette histoire, ma toute première, entière et fini.

Je suis fière de moi.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, même si elle est un peu bizarre je trouve. Non ?

Je vous dit à très bientôt :D

'' Vouloir mettre fin à ses jours n'est pas une solution '' avait dit un jour Sam.

''C'est juste de la grosse méga merde '' Avait renchéri Gabriel.

Dean avait retenu la leçon, 2 ans après son hospitalisation, il filait le parfait amour avec Castiel. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas été facile tous les jours.

Plus d'une fois Dean avait fait des crises. Le jeune homme se perdait alors dans des pensés plus noirs les unes que les autres, ce renfermait sur lui-même et le silence régnait alors. Toutefois, Dean avait pu compter sur Castiel dont la patience avait était mise à rude épreuve. Ce dernier avait toujours été auprès de Dean pour le soutenir et l'aimer.

De son côté, Castiel avait eu une petite discussion avec son frère aîné. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris autant Michel et que tout les autres membres de la famille de Castiel. Le brun avait changé et il leur était allé leur montrer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'en prendre aux personnes qu'il aimait et encore moins à son petit ami.

Quand Dean eut vent de tout ce phénomène, il avait piqué un fard comme une fillette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être défendu de cette manière par quiconque.

Un psychologue suivait Dean qui l'aidait à allait mieux petit à petit.

Gabriel n'était plus revenu sur la dispute qui avait éclaté dans la chambre d'hôpital, sa relation avec Dean s'était améliorée pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles de Castiel et Sam.

Ces deux derniers avaient d'ailleurs retrouvé le joggeur et l'avaient tellement remercié que l'homme au chien avait bafouillé tellement il avait été surpris et mis mal à l'aise sur le moment. Le chien eut également droit à de nombreux remerciements. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait retrouvé Dean, non ?

''Non, mettre fin à sa vie n'est pas une bonne chose Dean. Mieux vaut en parler autour de soit que de rester seul à broyer du noir''. Castiel devenait-il philosophe ?

Avoir des câlins et des bisous était tout de même meilleur.

Dean ne l'admettrait que dans un murmure au creux de l'oreille de son petit ami. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à Sam et encore moins à Gabriel. Plutôt mourir ! Ou bien devenir muet, ou il ne savait quoi encore. Le mot ''mourir'' avait été banni de sa bouche.

D'ailleurs même si avait Gabriel ça allait mieux, le petit ami de Sam lui rappelait de temps à autre la menace qu'il lui avait faite dans cette fameuse chambre, preuve qu'elle était encore d'actualité.

Aujourd'hui, Dean marchait vers l'avant, accompagné par Castiel, Sam, Gabriel. Par sa famille et ses amis il n'était plus seul. ''Idiot, tu ne la jamais était que je sache !''. Sam n'avait pas apprécié.

Maintenant il pouvait mordre à pleines dents dans la vie. ''Je suis sur que la mienne a un bon goût de caramel !''. Gabriel restera toujours unique.

''Je sais que j'ai était qu'un pauvre crétin. Avoir failli perdre Castiel, la famille. Avoir failli tout perdre ma fait ouvrir les yeux. Attendez, j'ai le plus parfait des hommes à mes côtés en plus. Vous saviez que les anges existent ?''

Dean referma le petit carnet en cuir et le posa sur l'étagère à côté du bureau. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda son petit ami en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je raconte la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés. » Lui répondit le jeune homme.

Dean se retourna vers Castiel, passa ses bras derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Castiel passa ses mains dans les cheveux et à l'arrière de la tête de Dean.

« Tu deviens un écrivain romantique ? » Demanda Castiel en le taquinant.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Piqué au vif, Dean grogna et le lâcha, il se leva finalement.

Dean s'étira de tout son long, le bas de son tee-shirt remontant légèrement par cette manœuvre, Castiel en profita pour y glisser ses mains. Dean frissonna une première fois au contact de ces mains froides sur son ventre puis une seconde fois lorsque les lèvres de son ange glissèrent dans son cou.

« Qu'ai-je fais de toi, Cas ? » Demanda Dean, frissonnant de plaisir et laissant à Castiel le plaisir de balader ses mains sur son corps.

Castiel releva la tête et regardait à présent Dean droit dans les yeux. Puis son regard dériva lentement jusqu'aux lèvres de Dean . Il s'en mordit les siennes.

« Dean... Tais-toi et embrase-moi. » Grogna Castiel.

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Dean, son cœur s'était rempli de bonheur.

« Je t'aime mon ange. » Glissa-t-il avant de finalement l'embrasser tendrement.

Tout allait mieux à présent.

Mais que s'est-il passé du côté de Michel ? Cet homme fou et psychopathe avait franchi la ligne de non-retour et croupissait à présent dans une chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Gabriel avait pris les choses en mains après que Castiel eut son entretien avec cette pourriture. Voulant d'abord lui rendre le supplice qu'il avait fait endurer à Dean, Sam l'en avait empêché. ''Ne refais pas les mêmes actes que ce salaud. Tu vaux mieux que ça Gabe''. Les paroles de Sam avaient eu raison de la volonté de Gabriel. Il opta pour la solution la moins violente. Un aller sans retour en psychiatrie.


End file.
